mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims: The Mystery of Barracuda Mountain
This game was from JJ7531 aRTS, EA, and is rated 10+ for everyone older than 10. The plot of the game is to defeat Morcubus and his team by using highly-powered traps, weapons, and gadgets. You become an agent/spy and own your own HQ. There are puzzles along the way and you meet new friends you recruit. Sims *You *Jenny *Jonathan *Stephen *Roxie *Buddy *Makoto *Miranda *Jessica *Esma *Hayley *Clara *Violet and many more... Chapter 1: The Findings Buddy: Oh hey guys! I gonna tell you a sequeal to that story about me and my agent friend! Sure it seemed like it was over, until Morcubus rose up and hired more villians... It all started back at the Pizzeria like the last story... *screen turns white* {Create-A-Sim} You: Hey Gino! How are you? Gino: Good! What do you want to order? To go or stay? You: (Choice between: Cheese or Pepperoni) {Your Selection} please! To go! Buddy: I'll have that too! Gino: Ok so two {Your Selection}s to go? You: Yes! Gino: Coming right up! *runs off to kitchen and starts making the dough* Buddy: So {Player Name}, I heard that there's a new arcade in the Barracuda Mountain! You: *gasps* Did you just say BARRACUDA MOUNTAIN?! {flashback scene: You and Luis are walking around and realize that your parents accedentily grabbed the wrong children and left with them. Your shocked because you realize that Luis dissiapeared and you see Paul's shadow holding "Luis". ends} You: And that's all I saw... But I ran away and... and... well something happened... Buddy: Creepy! *Your phone rings and you realize it is Jenny, so you pick it up* You: Jenny? What's up? Any Danger? Missions? Anything! Gino: Here's you pizza to go! Jenny (on phone): UGH! Just come to the HQ now! Our new recruit, Stephen just found out something and needs to tell you! Just hurry! You: Ok! Were on our way! Agent {Player Name} out! *takes pizza for to go* *You walk to the tram as Buddy follows, 5 seconds later a tram arrives and you both board it. You ride to the Town Center and climb up some ladders and enter a secret code on the door. You enter the HQ along with Buddy* Roxie: Hey! Come quick! Stephen: Hi! I'm Stephen, Stephen Albright! I am a new recuit! We also have more new agents too! Jessica: Hey! I'm Jessica! Jonathan: What's Up! My name is Jonathan! Miranda: I'm Miranda! Makoto: Hi! I am Makoto! I have no longer live as a robot for now I'm a regular human because Dr. F, My dad, Used me as a test subject when I was 2 years old! It was supposed to turn me into a Fully Weaponed Robot, but he messed up and it turned me into a human! Now I can't take of my human flesh any more since my metal turned to bones and I have a heart, brain, and lungs and all of that. You: Hi everyone! Ok Stephen, What were you gonna tell me? Blanky: Oh hi guys! Just passing through! Roxie: Bye! Stephen: Ok so I was messing around with the computers... You: UGH! Jenny: Oh wow, Stephen! Jonathan: Yeah! Stephen: Anyways, I went on Google Earth and typed in "Barracuda Mountain", and I clicked on the photo that said "Taken 5 minutes ago" and I looked at the Barracu da Shaped Mountain. And I looked real close and saw a shadow of a Yeti and a person looking like Luis! That's probably why he's gone missing! You: Great Job Stephen! C'mon team! Let's go to Barracuda Mountain! Jonathan: Jenny, Roxie, and I will meet you there! Bye! You: Bye! *shows the team inside a copter landing on to Barracuda Island* You: We are here! Stephen: There it is! *everyone changes into jackets and pants and head inside the "Barracuda Hotel" and see Nova behind the counter* You: Hi! We made reservations for agents! Nova: {Player Name}? Is that you? You: Yes! Nova: Ok! Your room is on Floor 3! Here's the keys! Bye! *you guys leave Nova and take the elevator, you get into your room and everyone unpacks* Makoto: Let's go! Chapter 2: The Mountain *you guys head for the mountain and see a plane landing* *shows Roxie flying the plane and then all three of them get out* Jenny: WERE HERE! *echos* *the three get the key from you and head to the hotel* You: Oh... My... Gosh! It's huge! *the three come out of the hotel and start climbing along with you and the others* You: Doody doody doo! *5 second later everyone is singing in giberish until you make it to the top* You: OMG! Lots of climbing! Jonathan: Look! There's Luis! Luis: Oh Hi! ???: Hey! *everyone screams except for Luis* Luis: PAUL! Don't scare out friends! Jonathan: Paul? As in Paul The Yeti? Paul: Yup! Jonathan: Hey Paul! Paul: Sorry I took your friend! I was just lonely You: It's ok! Paul: Here you go Luis! Go back with your friends! Luis: No. I want to stay here! You: Actually you can stay, but in the hotel! You can visit him! Luis: Yeah your right! I can always use the elevator again! The HQ Team: ELEVATOR!? *The HQ Team scolds your sim* You: What? I didn't know there was an elevetor! Stephen: I did! Jenny: WHAT!? YOU KNEW?! C'MON YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US SO WE NEVER HAD TO CLIMB UP THIS MOUNTAIN! Miranda: Calm Down! Jonathan: You seem tense. *gives Jenny a backrub* Jenny: *calms down* Thanks Jonathan! You haven't changed since preschool! Jonathan: Or have I? Just Kidding! Only some things were changed! You: Well, Mystery solved... Technically... Chapter 3: The Random Recruit *You and the gang head to the mall to grab some cocoa, but as you walk by Yuki's Anime Store, you will see Hayley. She is standing outside and you see her take out a badge that says SPA!* Stephen: Is that her? Makoto: Maybe. You: Who? Makoto: There's a new recruit here named Hayley and she told us to meet her here. That must be her! ???: Where are they? Stephen: HAAAAAAAAYYYLEEEEEEEEYYYYY????? Is that you? Hayley: Hi guys! I'm Hayley, The new recruit! You: Hey Hayley! Jenny: Feel free to follow! Jonathan: Hayley!!! Hayley: Jonathan! You: You guys know each other? Hayley: Yup! You: Oh cool! We were just going to get some hot cocoa! Wanna come with us?! Hayley: Sure! *after you get cocoa and return to the hotel* Hayley: Ok guys! I'm going to my room! Bye! *2 people go in each room* *The Next Day* You wake up Makoto who is on the bottom of your bunkbeds and leave to Hayley's Room, but when you enter, she's not there! Everyone else disappeared except Jonathan and Makoto. Then you realize that there's a note on Jessica's bunk that says "We have captured your friends and now are keeping them 'safe' in our cages. Thank you for 'participating', The MorcuCorp Employees" and then you realize that you have to spring into action! Chapter 4: The Capture *Makoto and Jonathan are seen searching each room together as you investigate Jessica's room. You: Something about this note tells me we're in trouble... Jonathan: HEY {PLAYER NAME}! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND! *You walk over to Jonathan and Makoto in Hayley's room and see Jonathan holding another note. Jonathan: It says 'Your friends are at the MorcuCorp Station now... Ahoy mate!'... What? You: Wait... Ahoy mate? Pirates say that on ships... I GOT IT! They're on the MorcuCorp ship! Makoto: Brilliant! Now hold on! *takes out laptop and searches "MorcuCorp Ship Dock Location* Aha! They're at... White Cap Bay? *laughs and notices no one is laughing with her* Wow... tough crowd! Anyways they're close to Pearl Harbor... You: AWW MAN! HAWAII! We have to fly there? Well... maybe a vacation can't hurt... Makoto: Pack your bags! We're going to Oahu! Jonathan: Once I went to Oahu! It was fun and I've been to Pearl Harbor! Then I got- Makoto: Oh, shut up, Jonathan! Chapter 5: Hawaii! Coming soon... Trivia *It is reaveled that Jonathan has a crush on Jenny and used to have a crush on Jessica, However they both return the feelings to him, but Jenny's was forever, since Jonathan and her are dating in other games. *When you get stuck in the cave with her and the others, Miranda reveals her secret that she has a crush on Chaz, even though she only mentions him once. *The box art mispells "Barracuda" and spells it "Baracuda". *Jessica reveals right after what Jonathan said about liking her, that she liked him, so did Jenny, but Jenny's is still current. *The maker of this game (JayJay7531) said that your sim is supposed to be in college, so you sim is 18-21. *Luis appears to be a childhood friend of yours. *It is odd since Morcubus is not the villian this time, he is actually good for one part, But he still owns MorcuCorp. *Makoto might have a crush on Jonathan, since she's always on his team, like Jenny. Gallery RoxieBarracudaMountainNEWLOOK!.png|Roxie in her new outfit. Jonathan_MSLcold.JPG|Jonathan (Winter) JessicaBarracudaMysteryAppearance.png|Jessica Jenny_BarracudaMystery2.png|Jenny MakotoMSWP.jpg|Makoto BuddyAgent.png|Buddy Stephenbhibvi.png|Stephen Category:Games Category:JayJay7531 Games Category:Mysims: Barracuda Mystery